This invention relates generally to capturing biometric data, and more particularly, to methods and systems for capturing biometric data from users during enrollment in authentication systems and during authentication transactions.
Users conduct transactions with many different service providers in person and remotely over the Internet. Network-based transactions conducted over the Internet may involve purchasing items from a merchant web site or accessing confidential information from a website. Service providers that own and operate such websites typically require successfully identifying users before allowing a desired transaction to be conducted.
Users are increasingly using smart devices to conduct such network-based transactions and to conduct network-based biometric authentication transactions. However, some users have difficulty orienting the smart device to capture biometric data usable for generating trustworthy authentication transaction results. For example, some users have been known to position the smart device near their waist when capturing face biometric data. Many users still look downwards even if the device is held somewhere above waist level. Such users typically do not appreciate that differently positioning the smart device should result in capturing better quality biometric data. Consequently, enrolling and authenticating such users desiring to conduct network-based transactions has been known to be an annoying, inconvenient and timely endeavor.